


Fortune

by blueincandescence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, formerly part of my Experimental Design drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueincandescence/pseuds/blueincandescence
Summary: Even Bruce can take a hint.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> khaleesa said: Bruce x Natasha, leftovers

Bruce scrubs at his face with an unsinged portion of his lab coat sleeve, his hands edging in front of him to avoid knocking into the oblong table that Tony asserted brings symmetry to the ensuite kitchen.

The refrigerator Bruce does like, if only because of the space-age hiss when he opens the door. “Hello, Dave,” he monotones, and a sleep-deprived smile quirks his lips.

If not after a relentless day in the lab then when could he admit to himself that a chance meeting at a one-screen film house on a sci-fi kick followed by impromptu Chinese food with a women whose eyes met his with rapt intelligence feels just as good to a brain fueled by radioactive blood cells as it had to one fueled by adolescent hormones?

He reaches for a greasy, satisfying carton of half-nostalgic indulgence, but his groping fingers find a slip of paper instead. In blue lettering above the numbers 7, 1, 13, and 5: “You will become better acquainted with a coworker.”

Bruce snorts, but can’t keep the sleep-deprived smile from sneaking back.

He knows, because he’s just been told, that he’ll find his leftovers one floor down. He’s seen how irresistible a flash of laughter can be in green eyes. He could ignore the invitation, the implication.

But he knows, too, that fortune favors the brave — or at least the prepared. Natasha wants something from him, and when it’s all said and done Bruce will thank her for asking nicely.


End file.
